


Bitten for By

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta Wanted, Death Wish, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, vampire/licantropo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating?: bueno ...NC- 18 para no perder la costumbre XD</p><p>Warnings: todo lo que involucra a los lobos, sus costumbres de dominación para con los lobos y la defensa de los territorios, venganza, y maltrato a personajes principales y semi prinCipales, Deaht Character también no pude evitarlo necesitaba de ello para la historia, que mas que mas... mención de consumo de alcohol, presunción de drogas afrodisíacas y mucho mucho sexo!</p><p>Edit: sin beta! sepan disculpar lo mire yo mientras lo escribía!</p><p>Palabras: 45,281</p><p>Declaimer: a ver si lo escribo bien, los personajes aquí interpretados por diversión no son míos ni me pertenecen, pero la historia si paralela a la de la serie y como la hilvano para mi disfrute personal también me costo demasiado para que no lo sea XD.</p><p>Resumen: Damon no quiere vivir mas, esta cansado de todo y de todos, cuando la imagen de una mujer que enterró se posa arrogante frente a el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi Verdad

Prologo.....

La desorientación en ese momento de su vida no solo lo aturde sino que es intencional, ha bebido mas alcohol que sangre los dos últimos meses enfermo de su entorno, de su único propósito en su vida y de la vos que no se calla en su cabeza, Damon Salvatore abandono Mystic Falls en una repentina revelación nocturna.

Hay solo una cantidad de dolor que un hombre puede soportar, él lo sabe y él ya ha sobrepasado ese limite dos veces ya, y aunque no quisiera esta hasta los codos de saber las causas del mismo, por eso hunde su cabeza en el charco mas próximo, se pierde en un vaso de whisky, coñac, o ron, o lo que sea que encuentre en el momento de entrar a un bar.

Ha decidido dar fin a su existencia, ya no le interesa ser eterno por siempre si no tiene a nadie que le acompañe, ya no quiere pelear por el amor de una mujer, ni tener amigos se su clase a quienes llorar o frágiles humanos de los que no debe encariñarse porque sabe que de un momento a otro se morirán, ni de su hermanito... ni siquiera a él.

Las palabras de Katherine fueron la gota que lo dejo vacío, ultrajado, cansado de su existencia, dando trompicones por ciudades de las que no recuerda mas que la calle donde se desmayo y despertó, bebido hasta no poder empinar mas la botella y mas aun, hasta no soportar una gota mas con la mente nula, embebida de desesperación, desesperanza, con el corazón roto y aplastado debajo de un tacón de aguja, ya que lo uso al extremo de lo humano y de lo infrahumano, sabiendo que no pertenece a nada y nadie, decide terminar con su vida a raíz de todo lo que lo rodea y se toma el tiempo para planearlo.

El bourboun y el whisky hacen una combinación fatal, saben extraños juntos y lastiman el doble al combinarlos, pero le agrietan la voz y la mente como para tomarse su partida con algo de teatralidad, no es que la necesite, pero él estar con tres botellas de cada brebaje encima hace salir lo sarcástico y pendenciero de él en medio de la ciudad ruidosa… no tiene idea cual, pero no le importa, es mejor que estar sobrio y alimentándose de chiquillas.

Las luces le queman profundamente las retinas, sus ojos aun así no desiste de abrirse abruptamente y permanecer así, fijando la vista en algo que no se moviera en círculos. Apretó en su mano el vidrio vacío y refunfuño, la botella no tenia nada en su interior y en un intento de levantarse la arrojo.

Miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse, no seria la primera vez en esos meses que no sabia donde se despertaba, solo que en esta oportunidad no era un bar, un burdel, un estacionamiento, una barata habitación de hotel o el Ritz, era un puto bosque en medio de quien sabe donde, solo esperaba no estar como de costumbre a las afueras del maldito pueblo de Mystic Falls, parecía que llevaba un maldito imán en el culo porque por H o por B siempre terminaba cerca de ese ocioso lugar.

Merodeo con el intenso dolor de la resaca y el hambre en su garganta, pero no es como si no hubiese pasado hambre antes, ya no era un pequeño vampirito después de todo… soportaría el hambre, “lo que te trae la edad es la paciencia”, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza y lo que el alcohol acallaba principalmente, era la hiriente y aguda voz de Katherine resonando como un eco en su cráneo, siendo la perra sarcástica, sádica y maldita que es.

Necesitaba alcohol y ya pero al estar sin alimento…bueno, su fuerza y velocidad no era una ventaja ahora mismo… miro al cielo entre los arboles mientras avanzaba tambaleante intentando oler en el aire algo que no sea tierra, el cielo estaba despejado celeste y brillante, la arboleda marcaban sombras pequeñas y en movimiento a su paso, el suelo terroso y seco parecían ser los distintivos de Virginia, mierda no le gustaba Virginia, eso solo le indica que podría estar cerca del condenado pueblo.

Por la cantidad de luz que se asomaba a lo lejos calcula que serian las siete u ocho de la mañana… era demasiado temprano para él, pero lo que lo detiene en seco y no logra apartar la mirad ni para pestañear es la mujer que le mira detenidamente desde unos metros delante suyo, no cabía en su cabeza en esos momentos… la imagen, y agito con fuerza su cráneo tratando se sacar el espejismo de la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que según recordaba estaba fallecida, pero estaba allí... en frente a sus ojos, solo… que no lo logro apartarla.

 

\- ¿Jenna?...- la llamo y la mujer sonrió caminando con una gracia y una fuerza no característica de ella, no de la mujer que conoció, que enterró junto a su sobrina y su hermano, meses atrás.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? ¿Quién eres?...- camino a su alrededor como hace normalmente un cazador, él se sentía acechado – Hueles bien…- Damon la miro y la mirada de Jenna se le encendió de un dorado que reconoció de Tyler, el único lobo de su ex pueblo. – Hueles a vampiro…- susurro peligrosa y el dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella.  
\- Tú… no eres…- si el mareo le dejaba la poca movilidad que poseía en esos instantes, la resaca aumento sus alertas instintivos rápidamente al sentir el peligro que emanaba de esa mujer, sinsentido como un tambor en su sienes y asentando más el hambre…  
\- No soy… ¿Dices?... Tu no deberías estar aquí…- río con el corazón sobresaltado ese vampiro la inquietaba.- es territorio de caza de mi manada y tu estas en mi camino…- murmuro en tono juguetón, sonriendo, circundándolo y Damon se pensó el ratón en la boca del gato.  
\- Tu… no eres Jenna… la Jenna que yo…- murmuro pensando si era mejor enfrentarla o huir.  
\- ¿Qué tu?.... - repitió intrigada.- ¿Cómo es que puedes confundirme con alguien más…? - sonrió picara.  
\- Yo… - retrocedió un paso…  
\- ¿Sabes que no puedes escapar, no?... Digamos que lo intentas, te perseguiré, te casare y me alimentare de ti…- dice relamiéndose.- Serás mi mejor caza de este meses…- junto sus manos frente a ella tronando se los dedos.  
\- Sabes que mi sangre es veneno…si la pruebas, como la tuya para mi…- le pareció interesante que ese lobo no se percatase de ese detalle…  
\- Oh cariño, te has quedado en el tiempo…- musita delicadamente con el suave tono de voz que conoce de la otra Jenna.  
\- ¿Como?- Jenna río, y se cubrió la boca con la punta de su dedos.  
\- Me gustas… - soltó de repente ladeando la cabeza - Ok mira, te daré… cinco minutos. Corre y si logras llegar al otro lado del río en esa dirección fuera de la zona de caza… bueno…te dejare ir…- dijo suave y con tono amable.  
\- Soy mas fuerte de lo que creas…- la mira desafiante.  
\- Oh por dios, esto se pone mejor… eres confiado, atractivo y un vampiro, ains… me agradas, mas me gustaría… no matarte pero, debo comer… - sonríe dejando caer su cabello lacio y color miel a un lado – Anda… corre.-  
\- ¡No seré la presa!- gruño, frunciendo el ceño encajando la mandíbula.  
\- Corre. – dijo mientras su cabello se tornaba más rojizo.  
\- ¿Me estas escuchando?- grito, la mujer estaba tan tranquila que le erizaba la piel.  
\- Corre…- la cara de la mujer brillo enmarcada por su cabello castaño claro que mas y mas enrojecido se tornaba conforme pasaban los minutos, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron rodeados de negro y sangre, mas que el sol a sus espaldas.

 

No le tomo mucho tiempo mas el echarse a correr, la mujer comenzó la cuenta regresiva en voz alta para empezar la caza, no tenia mucha velocidad, no la acostumbrada en él al menos, pero podía ver el fino verde rió correr delante de él, no sabia porque hacia eso, se sentía como un niño, tal cual como cuando había comenzado su vida vampírica con su hermano hace ya 145 años, asustado e inocente antes de encapricharse con la idea de traer de vuelta Katherine.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y mas, dejo incluso sus zapatos atrás ya que le quitaban tracción, sus pies descalzos ya tocaban las piedrecillas que rodeaban el río y sentía la humedad fría de ese cristalino manjar de los sedientos, solo tenia que cruzarlo, solo que una garra se incrusto en su costado arañándolo profundamente, haciéndolo caer en el agua fría empánalo en el casi congelado liquido, si tuviera pulso o si tuviera temperatura corporal le jodería soberanamente pero solo se sentía húmedo.

 

\- Oh casi casi… - dijo la mujer sobre el encajando sus garras en su costado, mas aun y con la otra mano controlando las suyas sobre su cabeza.  
\- ¡Pero ya estoy en el río!- gruño.  
\- Sip, pero dije si lo cruzabas no si lo intentabas. – sonrió provocadora y Damon ya le daba igual.

 

La mujer cabeceo meneando su cabello claro como la miel a un lado quitándolo de en medio para lograr su objetivo y le mordió, Damon grito de dolor al sentir los caninos a travesar su piel en un instante sin preámbulos o dudas, la sangre que se escurría de los labios de la loba manchaban el verde liquido cristalino que los bañaba.

Con su pulso acelerado por la carrera expectante de la sensación de ser drenado y de su final, miro el cielo viendo como las nubes al pasar se tornaban mas rápidas en vez de tornarse lentas e interminables, todo tomo velocidad y sintió como el vestigio de vida, de su ya arrebatada existencia se esfumaba en una honda eléctrica casi deliciosa recorriendo todo su cuerpo, que alcanzo a exhalar hasta el exterior y aunque podría preguntar él porque… cada trago que daba de su sangre se sentía así, que debía ser lo que lo acercaba mas a lo que él deseaba, al inexistencia pero en su mente solo rogaba por lo que haya del otro lado no sean memorias, pecados y amores rotos.

Fue en ese instante cuando la vio levantarse abruptamente -mientras su vista se desfiguraba- y soltarle tan rápido como lo tomo, pero ahora, asustada sosteniéndose el rostro, quitando la sangre de sus labios, sus ojos grandes y dorados tornándose color miel, como si hubiese visto al demonio en su cuerpo solo que él no podía pensar en nada mas… solo se dejo ir a lo que creyó su ultima muerte.


	2. En mis terminios

El ardor en sus venas era irremediable y espantoso, su boca estaba seca y sabia a polvo, las sabanas le cortaban la piel de las manos al intentar usarlas para incorporarse, las paredes de madera tan conocidas lo marearon, estaba seco, todo su cuerpo lo estaba y el olor a sangre saco de él a la bestia que tanto odiaba y que en ese caso extremo no podía controlar. Marcando su rostro con venas saltadas y negras, sacando amenazante sus colmillos casi soplando como un gato, sacando sonidos rasposos de su garganta.

Solo que un vaso enorme de rojo liquido se poso en sus labios humedeciendo su boca y lo obligo a tragar, no podía ver con exactitud quien o que lo hacia, solo la sensación de algo largo y suave acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Los sonidos no eran claros tampoco, eran murmullos violentos y desesperados, pasos en todo el lugar lo instaban a que había personas allí.

Fue hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el olfato fue que pudo identificar quienes eran… pero no podían ser. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy y Alaric, ¿Cómo demonios había terminado devuelta allí... en Mystic Falls? No lo entendía, pero la urgencia de alimentarse y descansar era mas apremiante, siguió bebiendo en grandes tragos uno tras otro y un pulgar le acaricio el rostro sorprendiéndolo.

No entendía este gesto, no era Elena, no era su hermano y no era Alaric sin duda porque nunca les perdonaría ese tipo de gesto con él, era un desconocido que olía a bosque, él no permitía a nadie acercarse tanto, tan íntimamente con “detalles” o conductas cariñosas para con él, solo que no tenia fuerzas para pelear o argumentar con su sarcasmo el acto, solo necesitaba mas sangre, aun tenia hambre.

*****

El volver a despertar mas lucido y con el cuerpo caliente fue un alivio, mas vivido era sin dudas mejor que despertarse árido de sangre, se sentó en la cama ubicándose, poniendo en funcionamiento partes de su cerebro, estaba solo, medio vestido en su acostumbrado cuarto como siempre… camino, abrió el armario y selecciono que ponerse; solo que su ropa o la mayoría de ella no estaba… claro, al irse se había armado una maleta con la gala que usaría en su muerte definitiva dejando una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

Se puso las prendas a regañadientes él mismo, no le gustaba ese color, a Elena le gustaba, a Katherine le gustaba e incluso a Stefan le gustaba pero no a él.

Descalzo salió de sus aposentos, escuchando el revuelo escaleras abajo frunciendo el ceño y prestando más atención agudizando sus sentidos, siguió las voces hasta la sala.

 

\- Dios que latosos son…- menciono la mujer, pero todos la escucharon mientras balbuceaba y esculcaba los libros.  
\- ¿Disculpa? Y se supone que tenemos que estar tranquilos, ¿Calladitos para no incordiarte? Mientras una copia de mi tía Jenna, que por cierto enterré hace dos mes anda dando vueltas por mi casa.  
\- Es casa de Damon y Stefan no tuya… niña. – la miro con desdén. Jeremy estaba en blanco con la presencia de ese ser.  
\- ¡Deja de decirme niña! - la loba sonrió.  
\- Yo invite a Elena y Jeremy a vivir aquí después de lo de su tía… no creo que sea asunto tuyo tampoco…- acoto mirando a la mujer detenidamente, notando las marcadas diferencias.  
\- Pues lo es de ahora en mas…- dijo petulante.  
\- ¿Y porque seria eso? - dijo Damon abrochándose la camisa y bajando por las tan odiadas escaleras en la casa de Mystic Falls.  
\- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunto con una dulzura que Elena distinguió enseguida como familiar y un escalofrió le recorrió.  
\- Si, gracias…- respondió sin saber de donde salieron esas palabras, Damon volteo su cabeza a un lado y miro detenidamente a Jeremy frunciendo el ceño -… En realidad me gustaba más la casa sin tanta gente…- acoto y se dirigió derechito a la botella de escoses de la barra.  
\- Damon…- dijo Stefan acercándose a su hermano y por lo mismo al bar.  
\- ¿Si hermanito?- Stefan miro como la mujer de ojos miel verdosos que se sentaba en los sillones tranquilamente.  
\- ¿Alguna…explicación a esto…?- señalo a la mujer abarcándola por completo, que no era Jenna pero que era una gota de agua junto al recuerdo de la misma.  
\- Pues ni idea… ¿Oye no se suponía que matarías? ¿Qué paso?- se quejo como si no le hubieran planchado el traje o no le regalaran una copa en el bar.  
\- No pude…-  
\- ¿¡Por que!?- protesto el vampiro.  
\- ¡¿Perdón!? ¿Matarte?... ¿Le pediste que te matara Damon?- dijo desesperado el hermano pequeño intentando dar con la mirada cristalina pero no lo logro, a pesar de que un dolor le apretó el pecho, aun así Damon volteo a penas para callarlo con un chitido.  
\- Ningún lobo que se precie mata a su beta, Damon…- la mujer hojeo la revista de modas de Elena sin mostrar ninguna emoción contradictoria a sus palabras.  
\- ¿Beta? ¿Qué mierda es eso? - Stefan y Elena, junto a Jeremy se pusieron pálidos, ellos si sabían el significado ya que lo estaban pasando con Tyler…  
\- ¿Damon? ¿Te… te… te emparejaste con un lobo? – acoto anonadado el hermano pequeño de los Salvatore.  
\- ¿Ella es un lobo? ¿Como es eso posible? - dijo la morena.  
\- ¿Ella es como Tyler?- Jeremy se despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando dejo la angustia de la perdida de su tía Jenna y el fantasma frente a él.  
\- ¿Tyler?- sonrió Jenna a Jeremy y este se el erizo la piel - ¿Hay mas lobos en este pueblo? ¡Wiii! ¡Genial! ¡Debemos unirnos al pack Damon!- dijo alegre saltando del viejo mueble, como si de la nada Damon ya hubiese aceptado lo que le dice.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo no me uniré a ningún grupo sarnoso de perros de nada y eso de ser beta ni lo pienses, yo no ando con lobos…- dijo apartándose de la incertidumbre del grupo solo para volver a su copa y empinarla.  
\- Eso no tiene relevancia… ya estas marcado, Damon.- la chica sonrió mas hacia él y luego solo dio saltitos a las escalerilla saliendo por la puerta de enfrente.- Iré a presentarme no será difícil encontrarlos.-  
\- ¡¡Espera no puedes!!- le grito Elena y Jeremy al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Por qué no?- se detuvo a mirarlos desde el porche.  
\- ¿A que te refieres con marcado, yo no tengo etiquetas? A la mierda con es…Oh….- Damon se miro al espejo y su reflejo le devolvió una marca de lobo, la mordida en la clavícula de la Jenna licantropa. Stefan miraba ese mismo reflejo espantado, quedando ensimismados por la marca del resto de la conversación.  
\- Porque mi tía era conocida en todo el pueblo, se aterrorizaran al verte…- Elena protesto, Jenna se lo pensó, en realidad no le importaba, pero la chica instalaba cada vez mas la duda de quien era esa mujer y como es que se le parecía tanto.  
\- Ok…- dio unos pasos dentro de la casa – Si es así… ¿Donde vivía? Porque dudo mucho que lo que todos ustedes aseguran no sea mas que un mero mal entendido…- dijo socarrona mostrando una deliciosa sonrisa que Damon noto a través del espejo y que acelero su corazón sin quererlo.  
\- Yo te llevare…- soltó Jeremy, en realidad quería saber mas de la vinculación y todo eso porque el ya tenia líos con cierto lobo.  
\- ¡¿Jeremy?!- se quejo sorprendida Elena.  
\- Volveremos después, Elena solo iremos a la otra casa…eso… la convencerá. - dijo Jeremy, Jenna no se lo creía, pero la perturbada postura del chico la inquietaba.  
\- Adiós, niña, cuidare del pequeño… no te preocupes…- sonrió maliciosa y cerro la puerta, Damon solo se río de la cara que le hizo a la morena.

 

Tanto como Stefan y Elena le miraron enfadados pero él no puedo evitar sonreír, o no poder dejar de pensar en la mujer que salió de allí tan campante, y se preguntaba que tan jodido estaba, solo que al tocar la marca de su cuello, solo con rozarla sin tocarla en realidad una rodilla cedió su peso quedando con la mano en pleno espejo y Stefan sosteniéndolo de su otro brazo con un cosquilleo que le recorrió entero, acelerando su respiración demasiado para ser cierto, de repente la pregunta de cuando volvería Jenna lo abrumo y no le gusto nada, no quería, no quería depender de alguien así, no otra vez...

 

\- ¿Donde fueron todos?- pregunto Alaric con un libro en mano y sacudiendo las tapas de un grueso polvo.  
\- A la casa de Jenna con la loba Jenna…- dijo Elena tirándose de pansa en el sofá y tapándose la cabeza con los almohadones.  
\- Pues encontré algo de la raza que menciono la mujer…los lightingwalkers… o lo que sea – dijo entrando en la sala y sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá.  
\- “Lo que sea” ¿No te parece demasiado redundante?- menciono Damon, Stefan lo dejo en un sillón individual lentamente.  
\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto su hermanito intentando entrever en el comportamiento de Damon lo que sentía.  
\- Si, si, suéltame tus manos siempre están sudadas - acoto odioso.  
\- Damon - dijeron al unísono Stefan y Elena.  
\- ¡Que! Me da asco…-  
\- Bueno… si volvemos al tema… ejem, se supone que esta raza ya existía antes de que aquel shaman condenara a los vampiros sin el sol y a los lobos sin luna, si entendí bien, en estos escritos los caminantes de la luz son distintos de los lobos normales, viven en manadas, no matan nada que no lo merezca… según esto son los que mantenían a los vampiros y a los lobos inferiores a raya, protegiendo a los humanos en la antigüedad de la perpetua…exención…- Alaric levanto la mirada y todos lo miraban – Lo siento eso es todo lo que dice… viene con un dibujo muy malo y decolorado con polvo si quieren verlo…- ofreció y todos volvieron la mirada a Damon.  
\- ¡Que!…Como si no hubiese pasado medio mundo sobrenatural por este cutre pueblo…- dijo queriendo tocar la marca que ahora le picaba con ansiedad, pero de deseo de sentir lo que hacia unos minutos.

***

Camino a su vieja casa, Jeremy no pensó jamás en estar subido sobre la espalda de esta Jenna porque según ella, él corre como nena e imitando a una tortuga, le reclamó casi sin aire al correr que era solo humano y que podrían haber tomado el auto, pero ella solo río y lo subió a su espalda echándose a correr.

Quince minutos después ya estaban en la entrada de la casa, un aroma familiar puso seria a la loba y Jeremy sin verle la cara abrió la puerta de madera, la invito a entrar como si de una trampa se tratase la mujer de pelo lacio y color claro como el de su tía entro con cautela.

Una ves ambos dentro, le mostró lo que antes era el cuarto de su tía, las fotos, sus cosas, y Jenna “esta” Jenna miraba todo anonadada, para ella eso no podía ser, ¿Cómo es que existía un ser igual a ella? Como es que…. Jamás se había topado con ella, según Jeremy siempre vivieron allí y ella siempre vivió bastante cerca, cazando en los bosques de Mystic Falls cuando su líder no se enteraba, incluso paro varias veces en el Grill por unas copas y algo de diversión…

Miro a Jeremy y las fotos y las cosas de esa mujer, pero no tenia palabras, ella sabia que no había nacido lobo, su padre le dijo que a su hija biológica la habían raptado unos cazadores y ellos dos semanas después dieron con ella a los pocos días de vida, para que con solo dos años se trasformara en un lobo… parte de su manada.

Su cabeza aturdida empezó a bosquejar teorías de las que ahora no podía pensar, debía centrarse, pensar en su beta y en nada mas, eso era lo único que importaba, se dijo a si misma dejando con cautela las fotos de esa mujer.

 

\- ¿Cómo… murió?- no pudo callar su conciencia.  
\- La mataron por un ritual, la convirtieron en vampiro y le dieron muerte…- dijo con pena, Jenna alzo su mano sintiendo personal el dolor del chico y acaricio su mejilla.  
\- Lo siento niño, de veras… yo pensé que me tomabais el pelo…- acoto en el tono suave y dulce que reconocía de su tía.  
\- ¿Jenna?-  
-¿Si?-  
\- Necesito algunas respuestas. Yo, bueno mi amigo Tyler anda extraño y…-  
\- ¿El lobo que mencionaste? ¿Qué pasa con el?-  
\- ¿Me persigue?...-  
\- ¿Quiere matarte? -  
\- No…- Jenna lo miro, lo miro y luego abrió los ojos como platos; sonrió, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír a todo pulmón y retorciéndose en la cama.  
\- ¡¡Porque te estas riendo!! No es gracioso, el esta muy violento y celoso de hasta los profesores y me persigue y oye, ¡¡¡Deja de reírte!!!- Jenna se cae de la cama y cuando vuelve a subir a la cama se le caen las lágrimas de la risa aun.  
\- Lo siento lo… uf… dios, lo siento no quise pero… dios es que me lo dijiste, así… tan tímido y la situación por dios fue mucho para mi.– a la mujer le faltaba el aire para seguir riendo.  
\- Deja de reír. - el chico se ofusco y cruzado de brazos la miro mal.  
\- Mira niño...mmm...Solo… me refiero…después de eso no hay vuelta a tras, si es lo que me estas preguntando…-  
\- ¿Vuelta atrás? ¿No hay solución pata esto? Osea Tyler esta como loco…-  
\- En celo dirás, si es como tu… joven, si es su primer celo y tiene por suerte a su beta cerca no hay nada que lo detenga en… tomarte…- resoplo levantándose del piso sacudiéndose el polvo y saliendo tranquilamente del cuarto.  
\- ¿Cómo?... espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con… tomarme?-  
\- Oye no te asustes... Ser el beta de un lobo es bueno… digo eso creo, lo he visto mucho en mi manada y es lindo, es amor para siempre como en los cuentos...- fue bajando las escaleras mientras seguía hablando.  
\- ¡¡Pero yo no lo quiero así! ¡¡Apenas si podemos ser amigos!! – le vocifero desde arriba de las escaleras…  
\- Eso no importa, Jeremy, tu eres de él… no hay manera de deshacer lo que el destino ya armo.- Volteo y el joven vio a su tía reprendiéndolo.  
\- Pero…-  
\- Mira tranquilo, su camada lo contendrá, se le pasara el celo dependiendo de cuando haya empezado y el y tú podrán hablarlo… no tienen por qué vincularse inmediatamente…- dijo como si fuera la solución de todo.  
\- Pero, él no tiene una camada, pack o como quieras decirle, su tío murió, su padre también, no le queda nadie que le diga sobre esto.- la siguió hasta la cocina donde la loba seguía en su recorrido cuando se detuvo y lo miro mal, preocupada como lo hacia su tía y todo ese encuentro de emociones el daba dolor de cabeza.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dijiste?-  
\- Emmm… él no tiene a quien le pueda enseñar o que lo contenga.-  
\- No, no la parte en que solo los machos de su manada son lobos…-  
\- Bueno si según la maldición…-  
\- ¿Maldición? ¿Tu lobo… es un maldito de la luna?- se sulfuro.  
\- Pues…uh ¿Si? Y oye no es “mi” lobo, ¿Okey? – agrego cuando la loba lo soltó y se froto los brazos por donde lo había tomado.  
\- ¡Llévame con él ya! ¡Jeremy!- el tono autoritario imponiéndose sobre el lo hizo retroceder un paso.  
\- ¿Por qué…? - el chico desconfió.  
\- Tengo que verlo…si no hay sangre en su manos…puede salvarse…-  
\- ¿Salvarse? ¿Esta en peligro?-  
\- No si no ha matado a nadie…-  
\- Pero el…bueno es… no mato a nadie fue…un accidente…- dijo mirando a Jenna, lo veía desafiante, acojonándolo ahora al darse cuenta de que estaba a solas con un lobo.  
\- Si me dices que fue accidental o él no jalo el gatillo de la maldición no importa… mientras no halla matado a nadie inocente por mano propia.- lo tomo de los hombros y apretó viendo que el chico no reaccionaba.  
\- Yo…yo creo que no…- titubeo.  
\- Llévame con el ahora - la mujer estaba tan seria que Jeremy estaba tentado a salir corriendo pero no es como si en realidad pudiera huir así de fácil.

******

La oscuridad y la quietud deambulaban por los pasillos de la mansión Salvatore, la tensión se difuminaba conforme las horas pasaban sin la loba cerca, pero la mente de Stefan no dejaba de pensar en esos dos meses sin su hermano en la casa, en su hambre y en su manera de ocultar su desesperación por sangre humana fresca ante los ojos de Elena.

La primera semana de la huida estratégica de su hermano, lo busco casi desesperado sin ningún resultado, la soledad solo lo hacia mas voluble a buscar víctimas apetecibles fuera del pueblo, solo le tomaba media hora llegar a una ciudad en desarrollo donde nadie note la muerte o la falta de sangre de su víctimas.

Fue tanta la ansiedad de pensarse solo cruzando a través de la eternidad, que lo llevo a poner frente a su hermano su primera víctima, solo por egoísmo lo sabe, él se obliga a sentir culpa por cada una de sus víctimas adrede, él mismo se tortura con la culpa de haber sido participe de como se volvió su hermano y como luego de varios años termine huyendo de él, por el sadismo que se desato en el mayor.

Nada calma en su totalidad lo que hace y sigue haciendo, por eso invito a Elena, Jeremy y Alaric a vivir con él, el movimiento de la casa, las cosas cotidianas de una familia destrozada pero humana lo mantenían mas a raya de sus instintos mas íntimos con la caza y el alimento directo.

Se sintió tan agradecido al ver a la loba en su puerta con Damon cargado al hombro, se sentía mas seguro de si mismo con su hermano cerca, el único que podría ponerle un alto sin matarle si le descubría, solo que la loba no lo dejaba acercarse a él en ese estado tan débil, protegiéndolo hasta de su sombra, tan mandona, ordenando a su anchas sabanas limpias para la cama de Damon antes de dejarlo en ella, sangre para su beta, espacio para su tranquilidad, echándolos de la habitación dejando a Damon descansar solo con su compania, todo eso le molesto pero eso no quitaba su agradecimiento, el tenerlo devuelta.

Pero no es como si el pudiera hacer algo al respecto, miro a Elena y reprimía recuerdos con Katherine haciendo fuerza en ello, la odiaba y al mismo tiempo amaba a Elena… eso hacia trastabillar su voluntad, se veía forzada a ceder de a poco y dejar entrar a la sed. Solo el pensamiento de Damon en la casa lo tranquilizaba, no quería admitir sus deseos por la sangre de su amor, y por el rostro horrorizado de un ataque como en el que fantaseaba al estar a solas con Elena.


	3. Bajo la ira de la incertidumbre.

\- ¡¡¡Como pudiste dejarla ir!!! ¡¡¡Ella es para mi!!!- grita desaforado Michael Scofield, segundo al mando de Paul Bettany, el líder de la ex manada de Jenna.  
\- Es su beta Michael, cálmate de una vez.-  
\- ¡Es mi prometida!-  
\- Sabes que eso no tiene futuro, ella no te pertenece… ella es un alfa…- Paul ya esta cansado de tanta tozudez de su segundo al mando.  
\- Pero es un vampiro, debiste haberlo matado cuando te lo trajo.  
\- Eso no quita que sea su beta, la mataría a ella si yo hiciera eso…- el alfa líder reniega de su mejor lobo, sentado en la sillas de la sala de juntas de su manada su altura sobresale considerablemente de su pedestal de madera, eso solo una habitación vacía donde se reúne la manada por la noches a contar historias donde discuten el tema “Jenna”.  
\- Ella es mía. – vocifera reacio a entenderlo.  
\- ¡¡Suficiente!! – se levanta mostrando todo su porte, su cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros enmarcando su recias facciones y sus ojos azules.  
\- ¡Pero Paul!- protesto sus palabras raspaban su garganta junto con su ira.  
\- Dije que era suficiente.- bajo de su trono de madera. Cansado de los reclamos.- Ella no era tu beta Michael, ella es una alfa, y jamás se postraría ante ti para ser tomada como tal… sé que su acuerdo mutuo era único al no haber encontrado a sus respectivas parejas pero eso se acabó cuando ella encontró a ese vampiro, su beta. – sentencio caminado los pasos que lo separaban del lobo frente a el – Harás lo que te diga Michael, y la dejaras en paz… Obedecerás o seras desterrado, esto es por tu propio bien Michael...- paso por su lado mirándole fijamente esperando alguna otra reacción de no aceptar sus ordenes, al no percibir nada mas salio del salón dejándolo solo.

 

La impotencia lo consumía, nada de lo que le dijera le satisfacía estaría solo el resto de su vida si dejaba esto así; ya había declinado que así seria hasta que vio a la dulce Jenna al volver a su manada de su viaje, era tan tierna, dulce, voluble y alegre tiene que admitir que nunca la sintió como su beta y eso le dolía porque era su ideal de beta, pero moría por tomarla y si se vinculaban eso lo arreglaría todo, pero su sueño termino cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho.

Su personalidad cambio, ahora era fuerte y dominante, arisca a su avances y terminaban peleando por todo, incluso la acorralo para que terminaran comprometidos, si en un año mas luego de sus 25 ella no encontraba a su beta ellos se vincularían, pero aun discutían quien seria el beta de quien y aunque eso lo exasperaba sabia que el solo tenia que ser mas rudo para tomarla, demostrar su brío…. Aunque sea a la fuerza.

Solo que aun mes de que su trato se llevara a cabo un… vampiro apareció frente a ella. Él volvió de su caza habitual sin hallarla por ningún lado y que todos en la manada no quisieran decirle donde estaba lo volvió loco, si Paul no hubiera llegado cuando estuvo apunto de matar al padre de Jenna a golpes por no abrir la boca, el viejo no la contaba, de todos modos, ese lobo jamás le cayo bien.

Paul no lo comprende y nunca lo hará, él no ha estado solo nunca, apenas cumplió su mayoría de edad y tomo control de la manada ya estaba junto a Milenia, la hija de Rascal el mejor lobo de toda la manada en esos tiempos. Por eso nadie allí era capaz de entender como su último rayo de esperanza para ser feliz acababa de irse, desaparecer, con un chupa sangre.

Él no podía renunciar a ello, no podía y ni lo haría….

 

*********

 

Despertar nunca había sido tan excitante como lo estaba sintiendo en esa dorada mañana que entraba entrometida por su ventana, había algo en el aire un aroma que lo hacia estremecerse y aferrarse a ese cuerpo que dejaba su cama cálida, toda esa situación hacia vibrar su deseo como hacia años y años no sentía, eran intenso y suave al mismo tiempo en medio de la somnolencia dejaba estar su renegada actitud solo para llenar sus sentidos con todo eso y disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco.

Volteo su rostro para toparse pegado al de el la bella cara de Jenna, era demasiado fácil sentir algo por ese rostro, largas pestañas piel tersa y de un suave color rosáceo, el cabello rubio tirando a rojizo como la miel desperdigado por la almohada rodeando ese rostro redondeado, el aroma que desprendía lo obligo prácticamente a hundir su nariz en la almohada junto a ella casi sin pensarlo.

La loba aun dormida se estiro sobre el haciendo de su espacio personal el propio, era un acto sin intención alguna pero eso no evito que el sonoro latido de Damon se disparara, su respiración se agito y un deseo de salir corriendo lo azoro, era demasiada la vertiginosa sensación que lo invadía con tan mínimo toque, por un lado quería y ansiaba dejarse caer entre los placeres que la sola presencia de la loba le provocaban, ser feliz por un rato y por otra la desconfianza reinaba aun en el.

Por lo que opto por lo mas sano, huir, se deslizo de su toque y casi sentado en la cama dudo, solo que no esperaba que Jenna lo detuviera, tirándolo de nuevo en la cama sin mediar palabras, solo mirándolo tan intensamente que Damon no tenia donde ocultarse, subida sobre él lo obligo a besarla, fueron quizás uno o dos minutos en que el vampiro se resistió a la caricia intensa y avasalladora del lobo, donde los instintos de Jenna gritaban y aullaban dentro de ella solo por tomar a su beta, la intensidad que recorría su piel y el calor que emitía era demasiado fuerte para reprimirlo.

Necesitaba poseerlo necesitaba tomar a su beta, saborear en su paladar cada ínfimo placer de ese blanco y fuerte cuerpo, arrebato la camisa sin miramiento convirtiéndola en jirones, Damon gemía ante su toque mas aun cuando presiono con su palma la marca de su mordida, desasiéndolo debajo de ella, reduciéndolo a instinto puro.

Ella creyó que podría esperar, pero el dilema de un lobo es que el instinto animal prevalece por sobre todas las cosas, ahora mismo tomaría a su beta sin importar nada mas y le demostraría cuanto lo ama y cuanto lo necesita.

*********

\- Eh... Elena…- dice su hermano.  
\- Uhmmm – contesta adormilada en el negro sofá.  
\- En un rato tenemos que ir a la escuela… ¿Vas a desayunar? - pregunta Jeremy.  
\- Siii… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Elena intentando levantarse del sillón que ahora cree es una porquería de duro.  
\- Las siete y media…- dice tomando de su café y caminando hasta la cocina donde Alaric esta cocinado el desayuno.  
\- Huele bien, tengo hambre…- dice caminado tipo zombie detrás de él a la cocina donde Stefan esta bebiendo su sangre y la recibe con una sonrisa.  
\- Hola buenos días - dice.  
\- Hooolaaa…- y le da un beso mientras se sienta en la mesa la morena.

 

Solo una media hora después ambos Gilbert salen de la casa escoltados por el profesor hacia el recinto escolar, las clases pasan y a pesar del movimiento, el menor de los Gilbert nota que algo no esta bien, o mejor dicho alguien no ha estado en ninguna de su clases.

Antes de entrar a al penúltima clase el ya no podía mas con la inquietud, sentía el escalofrió de la incertidumbre recorrerle, era tan intenso que tuvo que salir de allí, sabia porque era y le molestaba pero no podía dejar de sentir y preguntarse si Tyler estaba bien.

En el estacionamiento, vio a Elena charlar con Bonnie y le pidió a la morena las llaves de su auto, ninguna entendió nada pero con un simple toque pudo ver la intensa necesidad del hermanito de Elena y aunque le molestaba un poco le tendió las llaves que tomo rápidamente para salir de allí.

Solo unos 20 minutos mas y llego a la casa de los fundadores Lockwood, ni siquiera saco las llaves o cerro la puerta del auto, solo corrió tanto como pudo por las escalerillas, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, la desesperación por entrar y saber de Tyler lo carcomía por dentro, dio la vuelta al a casa tan rápido como podían sus piernas y entro por la puerta del jardín, todo estaba ordenado y brillante como siempre, camino por la casa lentamente intentando tranquilizarse porque aparentemente todo estaba en orden, hasta que llego a la entrada donde todo estaba destrozado, los muebles, la araña y detrás de una mesa convertida en astillas un bulto envuelto en un mantel.

Se le detuvo la respiración, no es que no hubiese visto sangre antes la cual manchaba la blancas fibras pero era la sangre de alguien en particular la que lo asustaba de muerte, se apresuró para ver que estuviera bien sabia que debajo de es tela estaba Tyler, solo lo sabia.

Fue descubrirlo, ver las magulladuras, las mordidas, cada una de las marcas sobre su cuerpo haciendo que la congoja y la falta de aire lo azoraran, intento moverlo, su piel estaba tibia, mantenía el calor corporal pero parecía dormido.

 

\- ¿Tyler?- intento moverlo un poco intentar despertarlo pero la garganta se le cerraba estaba muy golpeado y se sentía asustado por ello.- Tyler…- lo llamo y vio como se movía lentamente, el aliento se le escapo aliviado y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo descansar mientras abría lentamente los ojos en su regazo.  
\- ¿Jeremy?- soltó, sintiendo de repente a su alrededor a Jeremy y el corazón le dio un salto reconfortante.  
\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Jenna te hizo esto?… hay sangre por todos lados – el tono de preocupación solo hacia sonreír vehemente al lobo, aparte de sentirse más liviano de lo normal, como era antes de la maldición y los cambios repentinos de humor.  
\- Estas aquí… ¿Viniste porque te preocupaba como estaba? - pregunta tomando con fuerza de su brazo para incorporarse un poco pero declinó a ello por el dolor en sus costillas se dejo caer sobre Jeremy.  
\- Si… no apareciste en las clases y me preocupe, no debí dejarte con la copia de Jenna. - Tyler levanto la vista, la luz del día entraba suavemente a través de las cortinas.  
\- ¿Estas preocupado por mi? ¿En serio? - y Jeremy solo atina a levantar las cejas y mirar lo distendido que tiene el rostro Tyler, jamás le había visto así tan relajado y contento.  
\- Bueno si… no estabas en tus clases... como dije, y te deje con Jenna… y no sabía que te había hecho; ¿Por qué te golpeo así? Estas todo mordido…- dijo rosando la marca del hombro con su dedos y a Tyler se le erizo la piel de gusto.  
\- Mierda…- murmuro hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su beta.  
\- ¡Que! ¿Qué pasa, te duele aun?-  
\- No… tu mano… se siente bien, que me toques…- volvió a abrir los ojos que no sabia tenia cerrados y Jeremy retrocedió un poco.  
\- Oye mira… no creo que…- dice cuando se da cuenta en el situación incómoda en la que esta.  
\- Jeremy…ven…- extendió su brazo, semi sentado frente de su beta y trato de acercarlo.  
\- Creo que ya de hecho, estamos demasiado cerca, Tyler, mejor llamo a tu madre…-  
\- Ella no esta…- dijo campante, con todo el revuelo de la otra noche seguro lo hubiera escuchado.- Tenia unos asuntos políticos con el estado, todos los concejales deben asistir de vez en cuando.- sentencio, su mano acaricio la nuca del chico y enredo sus dedos en su cabello corto, haciendo que Jeremy se estremezca un poco.  
\- Uh... bueno yo… si ya estas mejor, debería irme - Tyler lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo obligo a sentarse otra vez junto a él.  
\- Espera, solo… lo siento si es incomodo…- Jeremy no podía zafarse del agarre, Tyler tenia demasiado fuerza.  
\- ¿Cómo, a que te refieres? No sé de qué hablas, Tyler será mejor que te acuestes, yo debo irme… -  
\- Pero… de verdad me urge sentirte conmigo Jeremy, no es que lo prefiera o algo, siempre me han gustado las chicas pero esto, esto…- se lleva la mano de su beta al pecho justo sobre su corazón, Jeremy trago fuertemente por el significado de esas palabras, el gesto.- Incluso mientras Jenna me golpeaba… solo podía pensar si se me pasaría esto contigo y no fue así…- sonreía mientras él se arrastraba por el piso intentando alejarse y Tyler aun sujetándolo lo seguía.  
\- Tyler debes… controlarte, no puedes simplemente…- trago en seco, tenia miedo.-… tomarme. – susurro.  
\- ¿Tomarte? - la idea no el disgusto para anda.  
\- Tyler no, yo me voy, ya veo que estas bien y… – Tyler lo retuvo otra vez.  
\- Solo una cosa Jeremy...- su tono era bajo y sus ojos marrones se tornaron semi dorados con un brillo titilante.  
\- Que…- Tyler se levanto del piso en un salto arrastrando lo con el demasiado veloz para acorralarlo contra la pared mas cercana. - Tyler que hac… mmm- Tyler devoro su boca apremiantemente, no importaba si el hacia fuerza para alejarlo o no ser invadido tan pecaminosa mente por su compañero de clases, pero no puede evitar sentir la lengua de Tyler testeando la suya.

El lobo se servía de el sin contemplaciones, apretando sus cuerpos juntos y la sensación de calor que desprendía el lobo lo asusto, el miedo lo empezó a recorrer ya él no quería eso, él no podía lidiar con eso; Tyler debe de haber olido el miedo o sentido el temblor, tal ves fue el frío que invadió su piel porque se separo dos pasos y lo miro extrañado, pero cuando lo soltó al darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con su beta, Jeremy salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, olía a miedo a su alrededor, el auto con el que había llegado Jeremy salía disparado de la propiedad Lockwood… tanto como el dolor de haber hecho sentir eso a Jeremy con su arrebato, se clavaba en su interior y se esparcía como veneno, no era su intención pero su instinto le pudo mas en la sensación de tenerlo cerca preocupado por el, miro a su alrededor y cerro la puerta detrás de él, sopesando sus acciones.

 

***

 

El corazón le late en la boca, esta manejando demasiado aprisa tal vez pero no puede detenerse, su boca se siente extraña y no sabe como de costumbre, casi imperceptible, ahora es el sabor de alguien mas y no puede sacudirse la sensación de presión y humedad forzada sobre sus labios, sabe que esta temblando pero no puede evitar cada reacción de su cuerpo.

Llegar a su casa es fácil, la que ahora es la de Elena, de Alaric y de él, la mansión Salvatore, a nadie le sorprendió que después de lo que paso con Jenna todos terminaron allí, Bonnie y Elena salían de la casa justo en ese momento como si fuera por arte de magia u algo demasiado casual.

Solo tomo sus libros y le entrego las llaves a la amiga de su hermana para correr dentro de la casa y enterrar su cabeza en la habitación que ocupaba los dos últimos meses, extraña su casa, extraña a sus padres y extraña aun mas a Jenna, su Jenna “la real” la que es su tía por sangre, pero es su imagen la que ve antes de poder llegar a su cuarto y consternado como esta solo camina rápidamente hasta ella estrechándola en sus brazos.

\- Wow... ¿Qué...Qué pasa? Estamos cariñosos… ¿Jeremy?- pregunto Jenna a notar el olor a miedo salir de su cuerpo y el temblor que el recorría.- Ah... estas bien…- lo abrasa en retorno.  
\- No puedo, no puedo hacer esto, eso…Yo no, no puedo ser el beta de Tyler…- la sujeto con mas fuerza, su cuerpo era pequeño como el de su tía y enterrando su rostro en el pelo tan parecido al de ella.  
\- Deja de lloriquear, se un hombre y afróntalo, no es tan malo después de un raro…- comenta al pasar Damon saliendo de su habitación desnudo solo con una sabana gris cubriendo su cintura y tomando las escaleras para bajar al sótano por su suministro de sangre.  
\- ¡Damon!- le reprende Jenna y Jeremy se separa de ella.  
\- Lo siento, él tiene razón… tu dijiste… dijiste que no había vuelta atrás, que no había remedio….perdona solo que necesitaba a mi tía. - da unos pasos al costado intentando retomar su camino y esconderse debajo de la cama cuando Jenna lo detiene.  
\- Jeremy… sé que… no soy tu tía… pero si me necesitas…puedo…- Jeremy negó con la cabeza y se separo de su toque, solo volviendo unos pasos después para hablarle de otra cosa.  
\- ¿Que fue todo eso Jenna?- pregunto.  
\- ¿Fue que? Jeremy yo sé que debe ser difícil mirarme a mi y no ver a tu tía….- quiso explicarse.  
\- No, no eso… estoy bien con eso, aunque sea por de mas extraño pero…golpear así a Tyler, morderlo… ¿Para que?-  
\- ¿Lo vistes?... ¿Es por eso tanto miedo?- lo miro fijo y seria.  
\- No yo… solo respóndeme… por favor - la miro y Jenna supo que necesitaba saber que sucedía con su alfa aunque no lo admitiera.  
\- Bueno… el sobrevivió, Jeremy, la maldición murió dentro de él y ya no deberá transformarse en luna llena a la fuerza, o tener picos de testosterona por así decirlo… es libre, un caminante… como yo. - sentencio, el rostro del chico se relajo pero algo mas mareado camino hasta el final del pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto.

 

Jenna bufo, mordió la liga en su muñeca sabiendo que ella no podía arreglar ese lío y se levanto el pelo en una coleta atándola levemente con la liga para luego bajar donde sea que este Damon Salvatore y arrebatarle la sabana, con una sonrisa divertida y dando saltitos como caperucita roja por el pasillo haciendo su cabello revotar… irónico pensó, ya que ella era el lobo, volvió a sonreír.


End file.
